Dark Sonic
Dark Sonic is Sonic's darker and angrier (and possibly murderous) form. His first and only appearance was in the sixty-seventh episode of the TV show Sonic X when Cosmo is scared and Chris is injured by Black Narcissus of the Metarex. The multitude of Fake Chaos Emeralds and Sonic's intense anger allowed him to achieve this transformation. While in this state, Sonic shows his fury by destroying the two prototype Metarex that Black Narcissus pits against him in order to test his strength and speed. Dark Sonic later takes over the town and brainwashes Tails . This leads Tails to assassinate Sora Rider, which in turn leads to Pit Icarus's demise. However, after causing havoc on the town, Dark Sonic is finally defeated when Masta Killa kills him in the Burger King drive thru. Dark Sonic was trying to order the EGG-NORMOUS BURRITO. Powers and Abilities Sonic the Hedgehog achieved this form when his intense rage was (theoretically) manifested as negative Chaos Energy from the multitude of Fake Chaos Emeralds in the factory beneath him. He gained his rage by seeing Chris injured and unconscious, and seeing Cosmo terrified. Seeking vengeance, Dark Sonic is completely consumed by it. He quickly destroys both of the machines the Metarex were using to test Sonic and takes a murderous pleasure in doing so (indicated by his mad cackling and evil grin). Sonic powers down when he was calmed down by Dr. Eggman who says Sonic normally acts much better and more positive than this. He also says that if Sonic stays like that, he'll be angry all the time like Shadow the Hedgehog. The events leading to Sonic's transformation into Dark Sonic are paralleled in Sonic and the Secret Rings, resulting in Sonic becoming the extremely similar Darkspine Sonic, but differently colored. Appearance and Powers Dark Sonic looks similar to Super Sonic except he has a bluish-black color, a blue aura, and no pupils or irises when he's at his true power. He demonstrates light-speed as he tears through a robot multiple times, simply by dashing through it, while appearing only as a blur. He's also very strong as he makes dents in metal and caves in a robot's face with one punch. Personality Dark Sonic seems to relish the prospect of murdering the two prototype Metarex, as shown by his demonic grin and mad cackle. In this form, Sonic's rage is out of control and he has even gained the intention to kill. However, he can still control his actions to an extent, this from is rooted in the darker aspects of Sonic's natural instincts, inculding the desire to live, trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrenence and manifestation of loss, decline, destruction and death. Trivia *This transformation does not actually have an official name. It's most commonly called "Dark Sonic", but some fans also use the name "Dark Super Sonic" due to its similar appearance to Super Sonic. *As soon as Sonic turns Dark, his voice sounds slightly lower. *Dark Sonic and Darkspine Sonic are similar in that they're both transformations that are provoked by negative emotions as well as having similar names and appearances. *When Dark Sonic shows his face for the first time, the music sounds like the Sonic X theme for Shadow the Hedgehog plays shortly before Dark Sonic takes off into battle. Pictures of Dark Sonic Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic Dark Sonic Poster 2.jpg Dark Sonic Poster.jpg Dark Sonic yelled.jpg|Dark Sonic yelling Dark Sonic grins.jpg|Dark Sonic grins Dark Sonic 2.jpg|Dark Sonic Dark Sonic 5.jpg|Sonic transforms into Dark Sonic Dark Sonic 4.jpg|Dark Sonic in dark rage form Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Transformations Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Dark Forms Category:Mass Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Recurring Villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:About Males